Guan
250px|right|thumb|Guan odchodzi po pożegnaniu się z mnichami Xiaolinu. Guan (ur. V w.) - jeden z drugoplanowych protagonistów serialu Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów oraz epizodyczna postać z Kronik Xiaolin, jedyna znana w xiaolińskim uniwersum osoba nosząca rangę Mistrza Mnicha, geniusz tai-chi, współpogromca Wuyi, założyciel klasztoru Xiaolin w górach. Jego imię w języku chińskim oznacza bociana. Wystąpił w odcinkach Mistrz Mnich Guan, Powrót Mistrza Mnicha Guana, Łowca Snów oraz w obu częściach odcinka Czas po czasie. W zakończeniu Chucky Choo pokazano go na zdjęciu. W Kronikach Xiaolin pojawił się wyłącznie w odcinku Kalia - Księżniczka Góry Tysiąca Warstw (Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain). Życiorys Przeszłość 200px|right|thumb|Guan i Dojo. O jego przeszłości wiadomo tyle, że razem ze swoim najbliższym przyjacielem, Chase'm Youngiem - szkolił się jako mnich Xiaolinu pod surowym okiem wymagającego Wielkiego Mistrza Dashiego. W 505 r. wziął udział w pierwszym w historii pojedynku mistrzów, w którym wspólnie z Chase'm Youngiem pomógł Dashiemu w pokonaniu heylińskiej czarownicy Wuyi oraz jej kamiennej armi. W trakcie bitwy przeciwko niej używał swej najważniejszej - według niego samego - broni, jaką była Włócznia Guan, a także stosował takie techniki walki, jak Ryczący Feniks. Starcie zakończyło się otoczeniem Wuyi przez całą trójkę xiaolińskich mnichów oraz zamknięciem Wuyi w magicznej szkatułce przez Dashiego. Guan był świadkiem tego wydarzenia. Po pokonaniu wiedźmy heyliński demon Hannibal Fasolka ukazał Chase'owi projekcję, w której Guan planował zajęcie miejsca Chase'a na kartach historii z powodu osobistej dumy i zazdrości. Nie wiadomo, czy była to prawdziwa wizja, czy też sfałszowana przez Hannibala Fasolkę, lecz Chase Young był nią tak oburzony, że po wielu wahaniach wypił przygotowaną dla niego przez Hannibala zupę Lao Mang Long, przez co utracił swą duszę, stając się upadłym władcą i czarownikiem Heylinu. Oznaczało to kres przyjaźni Guana i Chase'a, która miała wkrótce przerodzić się we wrogość. Po tych wydarzeniach Guan w niewyjaśniony sposób przeżył całe 1500 lat, dożywając roku 2005. Niczym nie uzasadniona nieśmiertelność Guana wywołała wiele kontrowersji; Dashi najprawdopodobniej po prostu umarł, Wuya i Hannibal byli istotami zawdzięczającymi długowieczność swej heylińskiej naturze, zaś Chase Young utrzymywał swą nieśmiertelność dzięki spożywaniu zupy Lao Mang Long. Przez ten czas Guan stał się legendą, pokonując wielu wojowników dzięki swej Włóczni Guan, której zawdzięczał tak dużo zwycięstw, że przecenił jej użyteczność, uznając się słabym w przypadku jej braku. Został wystawiony na ciężką próbę, gdy ponownie w swoim życiu spotkał Chase'a Younga. Wywiązała się między nimi walka trwająca - według jego słów - wiele dni. W jej trakcie popełnił taktyczny błąd, gdy wystrzelił grot włóczni na swego wroga. Chase odebrał mu włócznię i wykorzystał ją przeciwko niemu, zadając mu klęskę. Przysiągł oddać ją w zamian za dostarczenie smoka, którego potrzebował jako składnika do zupy Lao Mang Long. Upadek 200px|thumb|right|Guan prowadzi Doja do Chase'a Younga. Po wielu latach Guan napotkał czworo adeptów Xiaolinu - Omiego, Raimundo Pedrosę, Kimiko Tohomiko oraz Claya Baileya tuż po zniszczeniu przez nich Wuyabotów Jacka Spicera. Guan pomógł im zdobyć Lasso Boa Boa, a następnie został im przedstawiony przez Omiego, który był wielki fanem Mistrza Mnicha, zachowując dla niego ogromny szacunek. Został przez nich zaproszony do świątyni Xiaolin, w której Guan prezentował im swoje umiejętności nożnego żonglowania piłkami na stojąco. Zapewnił podziwiającego go Omiego, że ma on wielki potencjał. Po obiedzie zwrócił się jednak do smoka Doja, którego chwalił za wyjątkową zdolność wyczuwania przez niego Shen Gong Wu, czym zaskarbił sobie jego sympatię oraz zaufanie, zwłaszcza, że xiaolińscy mnisi wyśmiewali się z niego z powodu jego wielu słabości. Guan obiecał smokowi zaprowadzić go do kogoś, kto byłby w stanie go docenić. Razem dotarli do pałacu Chase'a Younga, który zgodnie z przysięgą zwrócił Guanowi włócznię w zamian za smoka. Mistrz Mnich opuścił wówczas pałac, jednak gdy mnisi odnaleźli Doja, dowiedzieli się od niego, dlaczego nie może do nich wrócić. Omi nie mógł uwierzyć, że szlachetny Guan mógł dopuścić się takiego czynu. Xiaolińska drużyna dotarła ponownie do Guana, który opowiedział im historię swego fatalnego pojedynku oraz wyjaśnił, kim jest oraz gdzie mieszka Chase Young, a także podał im przepis zupy Lao Mang Long, która wymagała m.in. całego smoka jako jeden ze składników. Nawrócenie 200px|right|thumb|Chase Young walczy w labiryncie luster Chase'a Younga. Guan twierdził, że wskazanie mnichom drogi do pałacu Chase'a to jedyne, co mógł dla nich zrobić, lecz po ich odejściu doznał skruchy z powodu swego występku, rozważając słowa Omiego, według których siła wojownika płynie nie z jego broni, lecz z niego samego. Powrócił wówczas do pałacu swego byłego przyjaciela w krytycznym momencie, w którym ten groził im uczynienie tego samego, co chciał zrobić z Dojem. Guan wyzwał Chase'a na kolejną konfrontację, którą był Pierwszy Normalny Pojedynek Mistrzów. Wyzwanie polegało na pokonaniu przeciwnika w walce bez Shen Gong Wu, lecz przy użyciu broni własnej, zaś stawką była wolność Dojo i xiaolińskich mnichów lub wieczna niewola Guana w postaci dzikiego kota, na którą byli skazani wojownicy pokonani przez Chase'a Younga na przestrzeni dziejów. W trakcie starcia Jack Spicer obrażał Guana, skandując "Guan oferma! Guan oferma! Guan oferma!", gdy ten ulegał przeciwnikowi, lecz nikt nie zwracał nań uwagi. Podczas boju Guan umyślnie zostawił swą Włócznię i stanął do walki bez niej. Kiedy Chase Young próbował zmylić jego zmysły, uruchamiając spiralny labirynt zwierciadeł, Guan stwierdził, że widzi swego przeciwnika takiego, jakim jest, a nie takiego, za jakiego się podaje, po czym użył na nim ciosu o nazwie Odeprzeć Bestię, który wyeliminował Chase' z pojedynku. Pokonany wróg zgodnie z obietnicą pozwolił odejść Xiaolinowi ze smokiem. Żegnając się z wdzięcznymi mnichami, Guan podarował swą włócznię Omiemu, który stwierdził, że Mistrz Mnich Guan nigdy nie stracił swojej odwagi, tylko ją zagubił. Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie posiadał niegdyś rangę smoka Xiaolinu, tak jak Dashi, Chase Young i Wuya: każdy miał władać określonym żywiołem, lecz jest to wersja stworzona przez fanów xiaolińskiego uniwersum. Kategoria:Heylin Kategoria:Smoki Xiaolinu